Pregúntenle a Deidara
by AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable
Summary: Atrévanse a preguntarle al querido artista explosivo de la organización akatsuki cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente, pregunten a través de reviews please? :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok este fanfic sera tan largo como ustedes, mis lectores, quieren que sea. Dependerá de ustedes el humor y lo interesante que sea… aquí va:

**Pregúntenle a Deidara :D**

¡Hola, hum! Akarasu y yo hemos pensado en hacer este fic, pregúntenme lo que sea, ya sean preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido o referentes al anime yo las responderé, hum. Dependiendo de cuantas sean las preguntas responderemos cada cierto tiempo (Máximo una semana) Tengo muchas cosas que contar sobre mi y sobre mis estúpidos compañeros XD, hum, y quien sabe, ¡tal vez revele secretos insospechados!

¡Así que empiecen a hacer sus preguntas, hum!


	2. Chapter 2

(Advertencia: todos los personajes de akatsuki están vivos en este fic pero están al corriente del anime de Naruto, y madara actua como tobi.)

¡Bien, hum! Tenemos a tres personas con las primeras preguntas de este fic, y aquí comenzamos con Drake99999:

**je suena interesante la idea **

Muchas gracias, hum

**dos preguntas que se me ocurren son ¿qué paso cuando descubrió que al cual volaba cada 5 minutos era el líder? jajajaja quizás madara se halla vengado jajaja**

Puessssss si te digo la verdad casi me da un ataque cardíaco… luego cuando asimile bien la situación le pedi a Hidan que me matara pero Madara le dijo que lo castraría si lo hacia… fue muy perturbador, hum…

**y otra como fue su primer día como compañero de sasori y como comenzaron sus discusiones del arte jajaja**

Bien pues lo dire de este modo: ¡el muy idiota me provoco con unas simples palabras que son tabu para mi!

_Flash back_

Sasori: Pareces mujer, déjame decirte.

Deidara: QUE, HUM ¡No se burle, es parte de mi arte!

Sasori: ¿Cómo le puedes decir arte a tus ridículas explosiones?

Deidara: ¡A callar, hum! ¡Son la máxima expresión de arte efímero que existe!

_Fin del flash back_

Pues más o menos a si fue, hum.

Gracias por tus preguntas Drake, ahora viene Marie Orton 3, ummm me suena a antivirus, hum…

**hm... interesante xD**

Gracias, hum.****

**Pregunta para Dei - chan, ¿Que opinas sobre eso de que Madara no era Tobi, si no que estaba muerto?******

¿Tobi muerto? ¡Te juro que hasta podría haber bailado la macarena ahí mismo, hum!

Bueno pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, hum, tobi sigue aquí.

Gracias Marie, ahora viene pixiebol…

**tienes una relacion a escondidas con itachi pero se la haces con sasori? **

WTF! ¡Quítense de la cabeza que no soy GAY!

Sasori: (Desde su habitación) ¡Dei! ¡Date prisa que me congelo!

Deidara: ¡AH! ¡Danna cállate!

**y en realidad el oficial era tobi? D: **

Ahora si, ¿Dónde está mi c-3?

Tobi (Madara): ¡Senpai no vuele la laptop!

**y cuanto cuesta la masa con la que moldeas? xD**

Pues a mi casi nada ya que tomo dinero de Kakuzu o le robo al primer idiota con el que me cruzo, hum

Bien, ¡muchas gracias por las preguntas gente!, traten de enviar mas para levantar este fic, hum, no tengan miedo de preguntar lo que quieran, ¡nos vemos luego hum!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pregúntenle a Deidara**

E aquí la segunda entrega, hum.

Empezamos con Drake99999

**Se me ocurrió otra pregunta como actuaron cada akatsuki la primera vez que vio a deidara? no me sorprendería que unos o de una todos hallan pensado que era "la" nueva integrante incluso yo hasta que oí su voz jajaja lo juro pensé era mujer **

Bien pues si, el primer idiota que dijo que era "la" nueva integrante fue Hidan… pero todos se quedaron shokeados al oir mi varonil voz, hum… esa fue la primera vez que me dio mucho gusto hablar. Y Drake, si no te mato ahora mismo es porque estas del otro lado de esta pantallaaaaaa… SOY HOMBRE HUM.

**otra seria si trato de vengarse en alguna ocasión de itachi por la vez que lo derroto y como? jajaja a ver como le hubieran salido **

Emmmm si trate de vengarme… pero no me ha funcionado… HASTA AHORA, HUM acabo de poner laxante en su comida, hum.

Itachi: DEIDARA TE VOY A MATARRRRRRRRR

**y la ultima como es tener 3 bocas para alimentar 4 si se cuenta la del pecho que esta cocida? jajaja quizás por eso la cosió no le alcanzaba a pagar la cuenta de la comida jajaja**

… puessss no las he usado para comer, hum… ni siquiera lo intentaría…

Hidan: pero practicas beso francés con—

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Deidara: ESA INFORMACION ES PRIVADA, HUM.

Bien ahora viene Krizalid

**Mientras te duchas, ¿nunca te has comido el jabón con las bocas de tus manos?**

¿WTF, HUM? CLARO QUE NO.

Sasori: Deidara no mientas.

Deidara: … solo fue una vez… bueno cinco.

**¿es cierto eso que dicen de que Alois Trancy es tu hermano pequeño por eso de "afeminados"?**

… Ese tipo si es un AFEMINADO. Yo no lo soy, soy un hombre hecho y derec—

Tobi: SEMPAIIIIIIII

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *grito nada masculino por parte de Deidara*

Bien, bien… ahora viene kaiteki-sa

**Holii, nya :3**

**Bueno quiero saber...**

**¿Como lo tomo akatsuki al enterarse que tobi era el verdadero lider?**

La mitad ya lo sabia… ¡IDIOTAS QUE NUNCA ME DICEN NADA!

**¿madara se a vengado de alguien de ustedes?**

Noooo…. Por ahora *pánico*****

**¿Como va tu relacion con el?  
><strong>

NO TENGO NINGUNA RELACION CON EL, HUM

**¿Lo sigues golpiando?**

Ya no puedo… sin que me mire de forma macabra… dios, ¿donde esta el Tobi que una vez quise?... OH NO, ESO SOMO MUY GAY, HUM.****

**Bueno chaoooo ^^**

Byeeeeee, ahora viene nathita

**hahaha buena idea...**

Gracias hum.  
><strong><br>em, siempre te e querido preguntar, no preferirias cortarte el pelo? digo, para que no te confundan tanto con mujer **

… mi pelo es símbolo de grandeza, hum

Hidan: VIVA EL ORGULLO GAY.

Deidara: HIDAN VETE DE AQUÍ, HUM

**y... como te llevas con hidan? **

Por si no lo has notado muy bien de hecho.

**que harias si vieras a sas-gay?**

Lo grabaría y lo publicaría en Youtube, hum.  
><strong><br>eso es todo, no podia morir sin saber estas cosas xD, ta genial tu idea, ojala la siguas**

**bye bye**

Bien, ahora se viene MiloxThehedgehog

**Interesante**

Obvio, es una historia mía, hum****

**! Que genial esta jajajajaja tengo unas cuantas preguntas para el artista. Cual fue su primera escultura de arcilla? **

Un colibrí de arcilla, hum… que le exploto a una niña.

**Cuanto te pagan por estar en akatsúki? **

Nada, ¿Deberían pagarme, hum?

Kakuzu: NO DEIDARA, ESTAS AQUÍ POR OBLIGACION.

Deidara: mmmmmm…

**Que piensas de el arte con papel de konan?**

Que es muy buena pero no tanto como yo, hum.

**Y que estarías haciendo justo ahora si no fueras parte de akatsúki?**

Pues destruyendo aldeas a mi antojo, hum.

Y por ultimo tenemos a xx-gatita

**deidara, primero siempre me a gustado referirme a ti como si fueras mi onichan... (uno mayor y sexy XD)**

Okkkkk, espera un segundo, hum

*Deidara camina hacia el teléfono*

Mamá, ¿tengo hermanas?

Mamá de Dei: No yo que sepa hijo.

Deidara: ok bye.

*Deidara regresa a la laptop*

Deidara: ¡Hola hermanita, hum!****

**mi pregunta es.. navegando x youtube, encontre un video en donde decian q hidan se confundio contigo cuando te vio llegar x primera vez y creyo q eras mujer... es verdad?**

Ya respondí esa pregunta, hum.****

**y la otra es que, siempre te emparejan con Itachi, Sasori y Tobi, pero la verdad es que quiero q me respondas... quien te gusta mas de los tres... (aunq sea como un amigo o algo asi :D)**

Pues obviamente a Sasori-no-danna, hum.

Pues eso es todo por hoy fans, hum, sigan enviando preguntas y yo se las responderé…

BYE, HUM.


	4. Chapter 4

**MiloxThehedgehog ****  
><strong>

**una Cosa. Kakuzu te mintio, tu recibes tu paga por correo pero Kakuzu te lo quita al igual que los demas XD **

Gracias por la info Milox, hum, cambiare mi contraseña ahora mismo.

Kakuzu:… vuelvo en un rato *agarra sus cosas* voy a matar a un erizo…

Akarasu: SI TE ATREVES A HACERLE ALGO AL ERIZO HARE QUE EN MI PROXIMO FANFIC TE VIOLEN.

Kakuzu: O_O okkkkkkkk.

**pregunta. Como es que tienes Laptop si en el mundo ninja todavia no existen? (o eso creo)**

La consegui en cuanto a Akarasu le dio la gana de darme una, hum.

**nunca habias tenido curiosidad de que era lo que estaba detras de la mascara de Tobi? (obviamente antes de saber quien era en realidad)**

Puessss si ves el corto en donde ambos estamos comiendo dangos te fijaras que si tenía curiosidad, hum

**es verdad que tienes un diario personal? **

… ¿es necesario contes—

Akarasu: seee, es necesario…

Deidara: … si tengo… pero es pequeño, hum.

**como te llevas con el pez de akatsuki?**

Bien, mientras no me moleste, hum.

Kisame: _Sasori y Deidara sentados en un árbol, se besan y-_

**bueno eso es todo Chaito!**

**lucy-hjp****  
><strong>

**Hola Dei! :3**

Holaaaaaa, hum

**sabes siempre he tenido una pregunta:**

**nunca cunado estas aburrido te haces algo pervertido con las bocas de tus manos? XDDDD**

ESO ES PRIVADO, HUM.

Hidan: agh Deidara, todos aquí sabemos que tu mismo te la co—

**y otra pregunta:**

**cuando Itachi te venció por que te le quedaste mirando con cara de idiota/admiración?  
><strong>  
>… el me hizo algo… fue brujería, hum.<p>

**Gracias por respondeeerr! :DDD**

De nada, hum

**Drake99999****  
><strong> 

**como se repartieron para las parejas? por que que dos que siempre critican el arte del otro y otra pareja que se quieren matar todo el tiempo el único que salió ganando fue pain teniendo a la única chica jajaja**

Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón Drake, oie Pain, ¿Por qué…?

Pain: Porque a las fans les encanta el yaoi…

**cuando fue que te fascino el arte explosivo de tus bombas? **

Cuando mi mami me compro mi primer explosivo en año nuevo, hum

**como le hiciste para que te crecieran las bocas de mas? no debió ser fácil y además siempre tienes que cepillarles los dientes? si es así gran gasto en dentífrico jajaja**

Pues fue con un jutsu prohibido, y no, no es difícil cepillarles los dientes, hum, y los gastos le pido a kakuzu amenazándolo con Tobi.

Kakuzu: mi dineroooo…

**y por ultimo tienes alguna otra boca escondida? y si es así espero que ninguna cerca de un área "privada" jajajajaja**

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, HUM.

**kaiteki-sa****  
><strong>

**Hola, nya :3**

**Bueno me gusto que me respodieras las preguntas y solo quiero que me respondas esta...**

**¿Cuando tu no sabias que tobi el chico bueno era el mas malo de los malos, nunca cruzo por tu cabeza averiguar que hacia en la organizacion o si tenia un poco de maldad?**

Bueno… talves… lo rete a un desfio para ver si le podía decir en la cara a Pain que era un niño mimado… y… lo hizo, hum…

Pain: mamiiiiiiiiii…****

**Bueno chaoooo... ^^**

**Sora91****  
><strong> 

**Hola Akarasu!El fic esta muy gracioso y me agrada la modalidad interactiva que lleva :D.**

**Bien aquí van unas preguntas para Dei:!- Que hace para cuidar tan larga cabellera?**

Pues tendría que darte una lista de medio metro, hum, es mucho lo que le hago a mi cabello.****

**2-Que es lo mas raro que has "hecho arte"?**

Tobi, sin duda alguna, hum  
><strong><br>3-Que opinas sobre los fics donde tu eres la madre :D?**

Que están operados del cerebro y que se vallan a comer camote, hum

**Karu-suna****  
><strong> 

**hola! am... esto me resulta realmente interesante empezando por el hecho de que eres mi personaje favorito! un artista hecho y derecho (perdon saso tambien te respeto n.ñ)**

Muchas gracias, hum.****

**bien pregunta: de acuerdo al presente en la historia, estas encerrado por el "$#%&/%$# de kankuro, cuando salgas (porke estoy segura ke lo harás TTwTT) que será lo que harás? es decir, continuarás en la guerra aun sabiendo que te estan utilizando?**

Bien pues, seguramente seguir luchando, no se porque pero me han puesto como un maldito testarudo, hum.****

**2. porque comenzaste a nombrar a Sasori como tu danna?**

Por respeto y porque es mi maestro, hum.****

**y 3: si te dieran una segunda oportunidad, que harias de tu vida?**

VOLAR EL MONTE EVEREST, HUM.****

**gracias anticipadas por responder, saludos! W**

De nada, hum

**Krizalid****  
><strong>

**Tú siempre dices que no eres gay, pero ¿como sabemos que es verdad? ¿lo hiciste con una chica y te gusto? O ¿lo hiciste con un chico y no te gusto? ¿hay algún video?**

Primero: simple, ¡si soy hombre, hum!

Segundo: no, no lo hice con una chica pero si las piropeaba mucho en la academia, hum.

Tercero: NO LO HICE CON UN CHICO, HUM

Cuarto: no, no hago porno.****

**2. ¿nunca has pensado en teñirte el cabello de otro color?**

¿Tienes algún problema con los rubios, hum?****

**3. ¿No se te ocurre que Madara te escogió como compañero por que le gustaste y por eso te molestaba como tobi. A pesar de que pudo asesinarte mientras dormías porque siempre lo habías boom?**

Errrrrrr…

Tobi: verdad sempai, ¿Qué respondes a eso?

Deidara: ALEJATE DE MI, HUM

**rihaD****  
><strong>

**¿Nunca has pensado en seducir a Itachi, hacer que se enamore perdidamente de ti y después botarlo? Esa podría ser tu venganza, (pero al puro estilo de una telenovela mexicana).**

No es mala idea, hum****

**Entre Rammstein, Justin Bieber y Avril Lavigne, ¿A quien prefieres?**

Avril Lavigne por supuesto, hum

Hidan: GAYYYYYYYYYYYYY

****

**¿Cual seria tu regalo perfecto para esta navidad?**

¿Otra boca? No, es broma… ¿o no?

**¿Me darías tu dirección, correo electrónico y numero telefónico?**

Errrrr… otro dia si?

**xx-gatita****  
><strong> 

**1ero gracias x dejarme llamarte onichan XD**

**bueno tengo un pregunta...,******

**- comooo te llevas con Konan y con Pein...**

Pues a Konan la respeto… y Pain es un niño mimado, hum

Pain: te odiooooooo…****

**- cuando mataras a Itachi?**

Hidan: en un futuro muy distante, creeme…

Deidara: WTF, LARGO DE AQUÍ HIDAN, VE A VER SI YA PUSO LA MARRANA.****

**- xq no le pides tu dinero a Kakuzu..., deseguro te lo esta robando DX**

Akarasu se encargara de eso, hum.

Kakuzu: no me violennnnn.****

**- te llevas bien con Hidan..., xq 100pre pense q te llevavas mal con el xq t decia chica... (aunq no lo eres)**

Es un religioso de quinta, hum.

Hidan: PERO QUE $%&%/ TE PASA

Deidara: SIEMPRE EMPIEZAS CON TUS PORQUERIAS MALDITO $%$&%

Hidan: AFEMINADO DE QUINTA QUE SIEMPRE $%$&%

Deidara: CUANDO SERA EL DIA EN QUE RESPETES PINCHE $$%$%&

Hidan: ME TIENES HASTA LA %$%&/

Deidara: ERES COMO UNA $%& MOSCA QUE ESTA MOSLESTA Y MOLESTA

Hidan: DE SEGURO ME VA A DAR GONOREA Y ME VOY A MORIR

Deidara: VETE AL CUERNO

Hidan: …QUE NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS Y HUELES FEO

…

…

…****

**y la últim es q navegando x youtube... vi una pagina donde un chico decia que eres bonita y hermosa, cuando le respondieron diciendo de q eres hombre..., se murio (literalmente)... entonces q le dirias a ese chico...?**

Ojala que ese chico este bien muerto… aunque tiene buen gusto, hum

HASTA LA PROXIMA, HUM.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil disculpas por la demora, los exámenes me están comiendo viva y ya casi no tengo tiempo para nada. De todas formas sigan leyendo por favor.**

**kaiteki-sa****  
><strong>

**Hola, nya**

**Bueno te agradesco que pudieras responder mi pregunta y te are dos...**

**Bueno ¿Que te parese que siempre te hagan uke de casi toda la organizacion akatsuki?**

… bueno que quisiera decir que es que como soy un poco delicado, es inevitable que me degrade a uke si tuviera una relación con un tío bueno…COSA QUE NO PASARÁ grábenselo bien en el coco, yo soy hétero hecho, derecho y macho (aunque algunas hagan fics míos con Sasori o con quien sea alguna sea amable y póngame arriba, ¿sí? Denme esa motivación para seguir viviendo, Deidara-chan tiene algo aquí abajo y no dudaría en usarlo si se lo permitieran)****

**¿Cual te gusta mas, el sasodei, itadei, mada/tobidei, hidadei u otra?**

Errrr… me guardo esa ¿si, hum?

**Drake99999 ****  
><strong>

**la primera pregunta es que como se siente ser hombre y tu hermana parece menos femenina? Jajaja en verdad yo diría tu eres la hermana y ella el hermano **

Solo responderé con esto… ¿TENGO HERMANA, HUM?

**la siguiente cual fue tu mayor creación artística con tus bombas? una montaña un monumento etc.? **

Puessssss diría que mi clon c-4, hum.

**la tercera ya que en verdad la mayoría de las chicas que conozco son yaoistas konan lo es? **

POR DESGRACIA SI, HUM es una maldita acosadora.

**Y si es así alguno tuvo problemas con menciones o actos suyos tratando de que halla yaoi? **

Muchas veces con itachi y kisame pero se aburrió y anda tras Sasori-no-danna y de mi.

**y por ultimo tienes un hermano gemelo muerto o algo? por que uno de los cuerpos de pain es tu viva imagen con pelo naranja y percings**

¿Por qué rayos me preguntan lo mismo una y otra vez? Ese clon o lo que sea tiene el mechón al lado contrario que mi, hum.

**MiloxThehedgehog ****  
><strong>

**Ah! Kakuzu me quiere matar!**

**Kakuzu: Vuelve aqui! nadie se mete con mi dinero!**

**PAF *Sartenazo***

**Akarasu: Ya no te molestara mas¨n_o**

**Deidara: A Veces me da miedo Akarasu**

**O.O bueno las siguientes preguntas:**

**Seamos sinceros: yo se que akarasu te tiene atrapado en su habitacion escribiendo esto la pregunta: Como fue que te capturo?**

Me amenazo con publicar unas fotos… comprometedoras… no dire mas, hum.****

**Hablando de porcentaje cuanto % odias a Tobi y % a Sasori?**

A tobi un 200% y ¿quien odiaría a Sasori no danna?

Hidan: yo si.

Deidara: calla envidioso, hum.****

**Que se siente tener un ojo bionico?**

No estoy tuerto si a eso te refieres… es muy cool, hum.****

**Por que no juegas al juego del silencio con Tobi para que se quede cayado?**

Buena idea ¿no? Tobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

**Xiomex****  
><strong>

**Kyaaaaa me encanta la idea de preguntarle a dei kun, unos de mis artistas favoritos n_n! Bueno tengo dos preguntas: cual es tu inspiracion para crear tan bellas esculturas? **

Saso… DIGO, aves… muchas aves…

**y... no has pensado en crear tu propia escuela de artes? porq yo si me inscribiria con mucho gusto XD **

mmmm… no creo… no tengo paciencia pero gracias, hum.

**Mara-Sama15 ****  
><strong>

**Hola :)**

Holi holaaaaa…****

**pues yo tengo unas cuantas preguntas:**

**¿Que fue primero el huevo o la gallina?**

Uhhhhh… ¿el huevo?****

**¿A la naranja le dicen, naranja, por el naranja, o le dicen al naranja, naranja, por la naranja? :)**

Uhhh ¿que?****

**¿Por qué a la cama se le llama cama y a la cómoda cómoda siendo la cama mucho más cómoda que la cómoda?**

Buena pregunta, hum…****

**¿Por qué todo junto se escribe separado, y separado se escribe todo junto?**

Ay no se, no se, hum. Ya me duele la cabeza.****

**ahora si a lo importante.**

**dices que sabes que no eres gay por que siempre le has tirado piropos a las chicas y por que eres hombre, pues a mi no me parece suficiente para saber que no eres gay, yo digo que beses a Sasori y que lo descubras :D ¿ Podrías hacerlo ahora?**

NO, HUM… bueno talves.****

**¿Cual es tu color favorito?**

El rojo… no me miren asi, hum.****

**¿Puedes decir un párrafo de 100 palabras sin usar ni una sola vez "hum" o sus derivados?**

Hidan: le daría corto circuito creeme.

****

**si respondiste que si ¡ Demuéstralo! :D**

Bien ok… dejame leer este párrafo de wikipedia sobre megaman x7… oigan me gusta esa serie ¿ok? Lo juego todo el tiempo…

Algún tiempo antes de Mega Man X7, X, harto de tanta violencia, se retiró de las líneas frontales de los Maverick Hunters, en busca de soluciones más pacíficas, h... En su ausencia, una organización llamada "Red Alert" surgió y comenzó la caza de Mavericks, a menudo con tácticas cuestionables, h... Zero llegó a la ciudad en medio de un disturbio y se topó con un joven Reploide llamado Axl quien intentaba escapar de Red Alert, h... Luego de combatir contra un Scorpio gigante, Zero se llevó a Axl a la base para interrogarlo, y pronto Red Alert contactó a los Maverick Hunters demandando que regresaran a Axl. Ante la negativa de este último hum… ARRRRRRGGGGGGGG

**Buen fic, te felicito, y ¡Saludos a MiloxThehedgehog! :D**

**xx-gatita **

**ne nichan...**

**la pelea era de vete a la versh, no?, eres su fan :3 ?**

pos lo vi durante un tiempo :3****

**te tengo una pregunta, con respecto a la muerte de sasori, como te sentiste? te pusiste felíz xq ya no tendrías competencia en el arte o lloraste?...**

Pues para serte sincero me sentí mas triste que feliz… y un poco furioso, hum****

**y cuando lo revivieron q fue lo primero q surco x tu cabeza?**

Hidan: tirárselo, sin duda alguna

Deidara: WTF CALLATE HIDAN****

**y la última pregunta... es cierto q los rubios se divierten más?**

Pues depende de que tipo de diversión te refieras, hum (risa malévola)

**CaTa-tSuKiYoMi ****  
><strong>

**Wii me encanta tu idea :D ii tengo alguna preguntas 1ro:Te agrada naruto? **

El chico zorro que me golpeo? Como crees que me cae?

**2do:Te has dado cuenta q te pareces a Ino? **

Si y ya le he dicho a esa rubia maltrecha que no se robe mi estilo, hum

**3ro:Porque eres tannn liindoo? xD**

Ay no se, dios me quiere?

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro ****  
><strong>

**Que bien, primera pregunta. Eres mi gemelo perdido? Porque tenemos la misma personalidad. Creo que nos llevaríamos excelente, nos la pasaríamos explotando cosas. Por cierto, para mi siempre fue obvio que eras hombre, ni siquiera tuve que oír tu voz para saberlo ^^**

¡Es bueno saber eso! Es bueno saber que aun me tiene respeto, hum.

¿Sabes que? Me caíste bien Zakuro.****

**que piensas de Konan?**

Pues que es una mujer dura… y loca por el yaoi, hum****

**Que es lo mas vergonzoso que te ha pasado desde que entraste en Akatsuki? (exceptuando tu injusta derrota frente a Itachi)**

Que Hidan para darme la bienvenida me regalo un set para el cabello, hum… en frente de todos.****

**si Itachi no te hubiese derrotado, como crees que te llevarías con el?**

Me seguiría callendo gordo por su indiferencia.****

**Me harías un expectaculo pirotécnico para mi cumpleaños?**

Por supuesto, dime a que hora y que dia, hare un hueco en mi agenda****

**Aparte de Sasori, cual es el miembro con el que mejor te llevas?**

Pues todos me caen mal, hum.****

**Eres virgen?**

… no quiero contestar… fue cuando era muy joven, hum.****

**Y mejor guardo preguntas para la próxima vez. Nos vemos gemelo ;) cuidate.**

BYE

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Perdon la demora, después de salir del cole quise tomarme un brake y ya estoy de vuelta, iniciemos.

Empezamos con Sakiera-chan

**Hoola buenoo una cuantas preguntas para dei-chan:**

**¿Es cierto que tu primera vez fue con sasori?**

-¿Por qué siguen preguntando eso? NO SOY GA—

****Hidan: -Si su primera vez fue con saso-

Deidara: CALLA HIDAN.

**¿Tu eras el uke? y si respondiste que si¿dolio mucho?  
><strong>

Hidan: Grito como lora en celo-

Deidara: …

**y ¿es verdad que Hidan esta haciendo rituales con su jashin-sama para lograr que tu te enamores de el?**

Deidara: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

Hidan: WTF CLARO QUE NO, JODER  
><strong><br>y en el caso que tu te enamoraras de el...**

**¿sasori se pondria celoso?**

Deidara: No lo se…****

**bueno eso es todo :) gracias anticipadamente por responder :D**

Ahora vamos con Rage.Armstrong-Uzumaki94 

**(muy buena esta idea XD)**

Gracias hum.  
><strong><br>Deidara, quiero saber cómo te enteraste que existía el yaoi. (Y dame el número de Itachi XD)**

-Por medio de Konan, fue muy traumático, y con respecto al número de Itachi…-

Itachi: Solo le doy mi numero a personas de confianza… si saben a lo que me refiero *mirada sexy*

Ahora vamos con Calipitachix 

**Soy nueva, me encanta Deidara o/o aunque amo a Itachi :P**

Itachi: Ja.

Deidara: Cállate.  
><strong><br>Preguntas:**

**1. Siempre he querido saber si alguna vez te haz hecho oral con tus manos?**

Deidara:*Con una mano en la cara en señal de fastidio* Dios, quítense eso de la cabeza, NO, HUM.****

**2. ¿Harías un trío con Itachi y conmigo?**

Deidara: Con el EMO ni soñarlo, y a ti ni te conozco, hum.

Itachi: EMO tu abuela…

**Muy buena la idea :P**

**Lenna fuera, paz :P**

Ahora vamos con xx-gatita 

**jaja gracias x responder... en serio estaba esperando la rpta XD**

**a hora con las preguntas...**

**1) neh, como te sentiste cuando te revivieron?**

-Me sentí feliz de tener una segunda oportunidad, hum-****

**2) esto es mas para Hidan... asi q no me lo tomes a mal, pero HIDAN x Jashin... dime si de verdad se lo queria tirar... :D**

Hidan: … POR SUPUESTO.

Deidara: Maldito religioso enfermo…****

**3) nichan en serio tu inspiración son las aves?... di la verdad...**

-Sí, especialmente los petirrojos, hum-****

**4) si sasori siguiera con vida (a no ser q aun este vivo) q es lo q le dirias, aparte de tirartelo... (segun Hidan), segirian peleando.**

-Eso de tirármelo suena feo… Y CLARO QUE SEGUIRIAMOS PELEANDO, HUM, no entiende el verdadero arte, hum-

**5) Kakuzu ya te dio tu dinero... o aun se cree don cangrejo?.**

-No me lo a dado T_T-****

**6) ¿q episodio de vete a la versh te gusto +?**

-El de misión posible, hum-  
><strong><br>Sin más q pregunntar nos vemos ^^**

Ahora vamos con lucy-hjp 

**hola! :DDD**

**ok una pregunta hipotética: si hipotéticamente hablando,Itachi y Sasori se pelearan por ti e hipotéticamente, Sasori ganara, e hipotéticamente te pidiera que lo hicieras con el tu, hipotéticamente lo arias y corresponderías sus sentimientos? XDD**

-Pues te diré, hipotéticamente, quizás, hum-  
><strong><br>Cómo sabemos que el cielo no es verde y nosotros somos daltónicos? XD**

-¿Me has visto cara de científico?-  
><strong><br>secuestrarias al papa para asi poner tu mandato artistico sobre toda la humanidad y el que se atreviera a contradecirte lo quemarías en la hoguera? o.o**

-No es mala idea, hum…-

**gracias por responder! :3**

Ahora vamos con kaiteko-sa 

Hola... :3

**Me encanta preguntarte cosas, bueno aqui van...**

**¿Que se siente ser tan debil que si uzumaki naruto te viera te sacara la mie...?**

-ESO FUE TRAMPA-****

**¿Crees que a Hidan le gusta kakuzu?**

-Pelean peor que matrimonio me parece que si, hum-  
><strong><br>¿Crees que tobi está loco por hacerse pasar por madara? O ¿Crees que es madara?**

-Muy confuso, hum… creo que es lo segundo-  
><strong><br>¿Que se siente ser menos fuerte que tobi?**

-Me siento como lo que se comió Hidan en el desyuno-

**Bueno chaoooo... ^^**

Ahora vamos con TsukiyomiZakuro 

**Mi cumpleaños es el 1 de Julio, hora... Nocturna claro. Que pesada Konan, yo odio el Yaoi. Y sabes? El otro día en un foro me puse a discutir por que en el SasoDei siempre eras tu el Uke, me pareció injusto. Para mi que Sasori tiene mas personalidad de Uke, es mas... No se. Callado y eso, y tu no me pareces la clase de persona que se dejaría dominar así. **

-… Gracias, hum-

**Ok, las preguntas...**

**Por que tu color favorito es el rojo?**

-Por Saso DIGO, la sangre, hum-****

**Donde me puedo conseguir una mirilla telescópica?**

-Te puedo hacer una, hum-  
><strong><br>Si sacas fotos con ella, donde las puedes ver después?**

-Tiene memoria interna, hum-****

**A que edad creaste tu primera obra de arte?**

-A los 14-****

**Después de esa chica vinieron muchas?**

-Ohhh si-****

**Como te cae Kisame? Y Zetsu?**

-Kisame bien, y Zetsu bien en tanto no intente comerme-****

**Te aburres mucho en Akastuki? Supongo que no, ¿entre misiones?**

-Un poco pero uno se acostumbra-  
><strong><br>Nos vemos en el próximo! ^^**

Ahora vamos con MiloxThehedgehog 

**... Como es la cueva por dentro? sabemos que es sobre la carota y las manotas esas, pero seguro hay una puerta secreta que debe llevarlos a sus habitaciones o algo así, como es por dentro?**

-pues, no es el palacio de la reina de inlaterra pero si hay habitaciones… muy estrechas… el líder nos cree ratones-  
><strong><br>La siguiente: no crees que con Naruto, Ino y Tu harian un buen trio de los 3 chiflados versión rubios?**

-FUCK NO-  
><strong><br>Como se les llama a las personas que provienen de "Iwa" como tu, Se llaman Iwanos? Iwaneños? Iwasences?**

-Creo que es lo primero-  
><strong><br>Te gusta la música de Vocaloid? y si es así, cuál es tu canción favorita?**

-Levan polka-****

**Si tuvieras otro papel en Naruto cual sería?**

-Dueño de la tienda de explosivos, hum-  
><strong><br>Te funciono la técnica del juego del silencio con tobi?**

-Solo durante tres horas-  
><strong><br>Que prefieres, Madara que es un ser demoniaco que puede matarte con solo tocarte o Tobi que es un imbecil de cuarta?**

-… Prefiero a Tobi, hum-

Tobi: YAY SEMPAI ME QUIERE-

Deidara: ALEJATE DE MI

Tobi: sniff sniff

Deidara:… ok lo siento, solo no hagas eso ¿ok?

Tobi: Ok sempai.

Y finalmente Drake99999 

**Primera pregunta alguna de tus explosiones hizo volar la cueva?**

-Pues no la cueva entera, solo la mitad-

**y si es así tuvieron que mudarse y hubo algún castigo por parte del dios de la aldea de la lluvia? **

-Me quito mi grabadora, no pude escuchar música durante un mes, hum-

**Jajajaja y siempre dices no vas para el otro lado a pesar de tu apariencia femenina alguna vez saliste realmente con una chica?**

-Sali con muchas, brutas pero bonitas-

**y si es así como salieron las cosas? **

-Fue satisfactorio, hum-

**como te llevabas con tu hermana y tu abuelo el tsuchikage por que de seguro para dejar la aldea también tuvo sus razones que no te lleves bien con la familia**

-No entendieron mis razones y por eso me odian, hum-

**je si tuvieras que elegir otro miembro de akatsuki para hacer equipo cual seria? **

-Sasori sin duda-

**y por ultimo como siempre con tantos hombres y una mujer el único que parece heterosexual es pein no pensaste en sugerirle que también ponga miembros femeninos en el equipo? a ver que les parece la idea a los chicos para que ya no piensen además de criminales rango s son un grupo de gays jajaja**

-Pues se lo hemos pedido muchas veces pero no cede, a mi se me hace que Konan le dijo que no, a lo mejor no quiere competencia, hum.

Bueno es todo por hoy, sigan mandando preguntas y yo responderé, BYE.


	7. Chapter 7

Sieeeeeento mucho la demora XD es que han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez, hasta me mude de casa.

Deidara: Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, hum?

Akarasu: Tu cállate ¬¬

Empezamos con TsukiDaiyamondo

**Asdshydyeassas la idea del fic me fascina y hace que me muera de risa, bien tengo un par de preguntas**

**1 Quien es tu artista favorito? Ya sea en musica, pintura etc**

Puesss de música Gerard Way, de my chemical romance… y los fabricantes de explosivos, ellos sí que son verdaderos artistas, hum.****

**2 Alguna vez leiste algun fic yaoi de ti y (...) o viste alguna imagen yaoi /ya sea accidentalmente, porque te obligaron, por curiosidad o por pervercion/ si contestas que si por favor explica tu reaccion y si es posible la razon de porque has visto ese yaoi**

Pues Konan me obligo a ver de miy Sasori no danna… FUE HORRIBLE… yo jamás haría algo asi con mi maestro.

Hidan: Por supuesto que no, haces cosas mucho peores…

Deidara: HIDAN FUERA DE AQUI****

**3 tienes un tiro...Itachi, tobi, pein, hidan y kakuzu estan dormidos y atados...a quien matarias?**

Mmm… bueno, Hidan y Kakuzu son inmortales así que no cuentan… yo diría que a Tobi, hum.

Tobi: Senpai me odiaaaaa.****

**Ultimo...si van a violar a Kakuzu en algún fic...puede ser zetsu? =B creo que sería muy vergonzoso para el...o también puede ser un ratón quien lo viole :D**

-Zetsu se lo comería… literalmente, y ¿un ratón? Pobrecito… el ratón, hum.  
><strong><br>Oooh si tengo otra pregunta...te molesta ser el uke de tobi en muchos fics dei?**

-¿Tu que crees? Ya lo dije, si me van a poner en esas escenas entonces pónganme arriba, soy muy fuerte y hombre como para ser el que muerde la almohada, hum.

Ahora vamos con AkatsukiMember-Uzumaki94

**Deidara, soy -Uzumaki94, seguro que me recordarás. Aviso por si las dudas.**

See ya sé quién eres, no soy bruto, hum.

Hidan: pues si pareces.****

**Quiero saber más detalles sobre cómo te enteraste y porque fue tan traumático y que tiene que ver Konan en todo esto. (En varias fics leí que ella le encanta el yaoi :P XD)**

¿No es obvio? Es una yaoimaniatica y quería ver si yo me "encendía" con eso, COSA QUE NO PASO, HUM  
><strong><br>Y una pregunta más:**

**¿puedes decirme un secreto que no le hayas contado a NADIE?**

Uhh no gracias…

**Ten confianza y cuéntame :D **

No se, hum…  
><strong><br>Seré buena y no se lo diré a nadie.**

Bueno te dire que… Akarasu es una ninfomaniatica…

Akarasu: QUE  
><strong><br>La última y te dejo de molestar:**

**Supongamos que hace mucho mucho tiempo (años) que no... ya sabes... ¿ recurrirías como último recurso a la ayuda de tus manos para satisfacer tus necesidades?**

… quizás….

Hidan: AGH que asco…

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM****

**Itachi, ¿como puedo convertirme en alguien de confianza? ;)**

Itachi: Mata a toda tu familia como yo y quizás hablemos.****

**Listo y adiós! Te amo, Deidara :D**

Ahora vamos con Karin fd Uchiha

**hola Dei-kun yo soy Taiga, aun que tambien puedes llamarme Tobita asi me dice mi primo, antes que nada la idea es muy original y super increible. Yo tambien tengo un par de preguntas para ti:**

**¿Es cierto que Tobi puede hartarte hasta el grado de que quieras asecinarlo?**

No necesita hartarme para querer asesinarlo, hum.

**¿Si? ¿Porque no lo asecinas? ¿A caso es por que le quieres mucho?**

Nope… es porque me da miedo, hum…**  
><strong>  
><strong>¿Te agrada la gente molesta?<strong>

… No mucho, hum…  
><strong><br>¿Piensa que pregunto mucho?  
><strong>

Para nada (sarcasmo)

**¿Piensas que soy molesta?**

¿Tu? Nooo que va…  
><strong><br>¿Tienes alguna idea de por que mi primo me llama tobita?**

¿No es original?  
><strong><br>¿Crees que sea por que soy increible?**

No tengo idea, no te conozco, hum.****

**mmm... creo que he preguntado mucho, bueno muchas gacias por contestar, pienso que eres un personaje increible... de verdad te admiro ¿Puedo llamarte Sempai? ¿Puedo?¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?**

Ok solo cállate, hum.  
><strong><br>bueno bye Dei-kun**

**Ahora vamos con NekoTaiga-Chan**

**Kyaa holaas deidara-no-danna (eres mi danna 3) Contestame estas preguntas**

**Ya lo se,no eres gay,pero si sasori te dijiera que te ama y quiere salir contigo le dirias que si o que no? **

Emmm… te contesto después ¿ok?****

**hidan te molesta demaciado por lo que me di cuenta,pero es verdad que el esta enamorado de kakusu? y sabias que el es el uke en los fanfic yaoi kakuhidan?**

PFFFFTTT COF COF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hidan: QUE YO QUE?  
><strong><br>itachi tiene un lado tierno con alguna persona o cosa? si es asi con que/quien? **

Bueno… son solo rumores pero se dice que tiene un peluche de comadreja a la que protege mucho, hum.  
><strong><br>Se te habia ocurrido pedirle a pain que te cambiara de compañero con konan? o con otra persona?**

¿Te operaron del cerebro? Pain da mucho miedo como para siquiera mirarlo, hum.****

**eres demaciado kawaii kyaa~ nos vemos danna ^^**

Ahora vamos con loveartyeah

**La gente opina que eres gay...¿quieres que te ayude a demostrarles que no es así?**

Por favor si fueras tan amable, hum****

**¿Perdiste en algun momento el control sobre las bocas en tus manos? Si es así, ¿te mordieron el ya sabes qué cuando orinabas?**

Unas tres veces.  
><strong><br>¿Usarías las bocas en tus manos para excitar a una chica?**

Siempre lo hago.  
><strong><br>¿Aún eres virgen?**

No, hum.  
><strong><br>¿Aún eres virgen con una chica?**

¿Qué $%&$ quisiste decir?****

**Mi arte también es efímero. ¿Qué opinas del teatro?**

Que debería terminar mas rápido.  
><strong><br>En tu aldea, ¿las chicas tenían hacia ti la actitud que tenían las de Konoha con Sasuke o con Naruto?**

No en realidad… parezco una chica si no te has dado cuenta

**¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?**

De temperamento fuerte, hum.  
><strong><br>Y si mi personalidad es como la de Gregory House, ¿que harías?**

¿Y ese quien es?  
><strong><br>Y si es como la de un artista metido en alcohol, drogas, etc?**

Que pierdes tu tiempo, hum.  
><strong><br>¿Alguna vez te emborrachaste?**

Varias, hum.****

**Si te emborrachaste, ¿cuantos años tenías?¿cómo fue?¿qué te pasó luego?**

Tenía 22 la primera vez, me obligaron a beber y mucho después desperté con una chica, hum.  
><strong><br>¿Podrías hacerme preguntas tú a mi?**

¿Por qué no vas a beber leche de tu nevera, hum?  
><strong><br>¿Cuantas veces a la semana te masturbas?**

Eso es privado, hum.

Ahora vamos con koriana-123

**hola!**

**Unas preguntas a Deidara-san ¿Puedo seguir defendiendo mi postura de que no eres gay y sobretodo que no te gusta sasori ?**

OBVIO QUE SI… bueno más o menos.****

**y si no es así ¿que le viste a sasori, no crees que hay "personas" mejores?**

Voy a fingir que no leí eso, el maestro Sasori es increíble, ¿me oyeron? INCREIBLE, HUM.****

**Y por último ¿algo que decirle a toda tu comunidad de fans?**

NO SOY GAY

Ahora vamos con BlackSheepp

**¡Hola! Te felicito por el fic es muy bueno:D Me uno con unas preguntas para Dei ;)**

**1- ¿Quieres salami?**

Tobi: TOBI QUIEREEEEEEEEE

Deidara: ES PARA MI TOBI, si quiero.

Hidan: Claro que quieres, tan largo y sabroso…

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM****

**2- ¿Podrías darme el número de Hidan?**

Hidan no tiene numero, a el le gusta ser directo, hum****

**3- ¿Tienes algún sueño secreto que no sea ser escultor o piropráctico o como se escriba?**

Mmmm… aparte de que quiero que Sasori admita que mi arte es superior… no, nada, hum.****

**4- ¿Ves porno?**

A veces, hum.****

**Un besito:D **

Ahora vamos con Tsukiyomi Zakuro

**bien, si, hipoteticamente claro, un chica muy linda (asi tan linda como yo jaja) te pidiera que hagas un trio con ella y Sasori, lo harias?... espera... mejor que sea yo que sino me pongo celosa XD**

No soy gay, asi que no con Sasori, peroooo… dependiendo… de que tan linda seas (Mirada sexy)****

**y si fuese con Hidan? (en ese caso ya no soy yo)**

Primero me atragantaría con un hueso que hacerlo con el, hum****

**alguna vez has pensado que si harías buena pareja con Konan? digo, es la unica chica del manga con la que te veo, porque no se porque les da con ponerte con Sakura... a lo que voy, alguna vez la has visto como.. no se, algo mas que una Yaoista?**

mmm… ahora si que me pusiste a pensar, hum… bueno pues si, es muy linda y tiene sus cualidades pero le pertenece a Pain… asi que no.****

**que piensas de Ino Yamanaka? a mi me cae requete bien porque es mas lista que Sakura, pero a lo mejor te molesta que te comparen con ella... solo pregunto**

Ella me cae bien, los que me caen mal son los %$·&$·%· que dicen que es mi novia, hermana, prima, madre etc etc etc****

**le tienes rencor a Sakura por haber matado a Sasori?**

Supongo que hizo lo que tenía que hacer… asi que no… no mucho…****

**como te cae Gaara?**

Es fuerte y se gano mi respeto… aunque debería dormir mas.****

**porque "separado" se escribe todo junto y "todo junto" se escribe separado?**

No tengo la mas remota idea, hum  
><strong><br>**

Ahora vamos con Euyin

**¡Ujú!Amé esto . Dei~ te amooo~ :D pero más al sensualote de Hidan ¡Oh yeah! :)**

**Uff~ Primeramente felicidades por tu idea, de verdad me ha parecido genial. Bueno, mis preguntas son las siguientes:******

**1.- ¿Hidan estará disponible para salir conmigo?**

No te lo sugiero, es un homicida psicótico, hum.

Hidan: YIPIEE VOY A DARLE UN SACRIFICIO A JASHIN SAMA

Deidara: ¿Ves?****

**2.- ¿Cuál es tu página para ver porno preferida?**

No tengo preferida, hum  
><strong><br>3.- Ya dime la verdad, ¿haz hecho travesurillas con las bocas de tus manos cuando estás aburrido? Seamos sinceros ¿Quién no lo haría?**

….

…..

…

…..

….

Quizás una… o dos veces, hum.

Hidan: ENFERMOOOO  
><strong><br>4.- ¿Tu nos salvaras del 2012?**

Ejemmm… quizás… si no me ahogo primero, hum.  
><strong><br>5.- ¿Eres virgen?**

No, hum.****

**6.- Responde sólo: SÍ o NO. ¿Tus papás saben que eres gay?**

…. No, hum PORQUE NO LO SOY****

**7.- Si me das el número de Hidan me haría muuuy feliz ¿sabes? ¿Puede lograr que Hidan me mande saludos? **

Ya lo dije, no tiene numero pero…

Hidan: ¡Saludos a Euyin, no olvides matar a alguien cada mes para darle sacrificios a Jashin-samaaaaaa!

Deidara: estas loco, hum.****

**Bueno, gracias :D Felicidades por tu fic, las respuestas me hacen reir mucho :D**

**Ahora vamos con ****Tsuchi-chan**

**Hola hola!**

**Quiero decirte que es una idea muy original, aunque eso lo debes saber de sobra.**

Seeeeee, hum.****

**Bueno Dei, acabo de leerme todos los capítulos de un tirón, ya ves qué tan genial eres chico, y ahora con las preguntas, que no son muchas pero algo es algo.**

**-Primero: Cuando llega la cuenta a pagar de Internet ¿Kakuzu no intenta matarte? Es que me supongo que pasas mucho tiempo detrás de la pantalla...si llega mucho a pagar por el uso de Internet...¿no te matan?**

Mmm, no en realidad, Akarasu paga mis cuentas, valla usted a saber de donde saca el dinero, hum.

Akarasu: kukukukukukukuku (carga un maletín plateado muy familiar)

Kakuzu: (desde su cuarto) ¿Alguien ha visto mi maletín?

**-Ahora...a mi me gustas mucho como personaje y todo, me caes super bien y creo que eres muy sexy, pero...es que AMO a Sasori...jejeje, ¿qué tal te cae él? Aunque...por lo que he notado te cae MUY bien...demasiado jajaja**

¿Tienes algún problema con eso o que? Es mi maestro y lo estimo mucho, hum.****

**-Y ya que estamos...¿puedes mandarle un saludo muuuuuy cariñoso de mi parte y decirle que le espero esta noche? jajajajaja no pienses mal, es sólo para que me enseñe a hacer marionetas**

Uhhhh ok, se lo dire, hum****

**-Mira, me cae muy bien Ino, es mi personaje femenino preferida, ¿qué es lo que piensas de ella?**

Ya respondí eso.  
><strong><br>-¿Qué es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre? Además de hacer arte, claro.**

Escucho música hum.

Hidan: Y se masturba con una foto de Saso—

Deidara: CALLATE.  
><strong><br>-Oye...¿cómo se llama tu mami? Es que hablas de ella pero...¿no dices su nombre?**

Por seguridad no puedo decir su nombre, no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase.****

**Y es todo por ahora, mándale saludos al hermoso de Itachi, dile que lo admiro mucho ¿si? También al sexy de Hidan. Dile a Kakuzu que me preste un poco de dinero que ando corta de él. Y bueno, unos saludos para ti, cuídate chico que te necesitamos así de sexy siempre :D**

Graciasss :D

Ahora vamos con Amu-chanLove

**¡hola! x3 Si sé que paresco una estúpida pero dá igual, Me llamo lory y por lo visto soy una nekita. Bueh la pregunta para deidara es ¿Qué pasaría si tobi se fuera de la organisación akatsuki? n.n bueno eso es todo ¡besos!**

Definitivamente todo seria mas fácil y tranquilo…. Aunque seria también aburrido, hum

**tengo otra pregunta... ¿Porqué no le cantas a tobi esto? "Te quiero, te adoro, te tiro al hinodoro" xDDDDDDDD **

Sin puedo ahogarlo en el proceso si, hum

**Bueno ¡besos! y Dei... ¡Eres el más lindo de akatsuki! x3**

Y por ultimo vamos con Amu-chan

**¡Hí! Bueno, estoy super roja de la vergüenza ¡núnca hablé con un akatsuki!...**

**Hay algunas preguntas que quiero que respondas dei-kun... no son muchas... solo unas 124 ok nah... xD**

**1º ¿Cómo te inspiras? **

Con la música, las explosiones y con Saso- DIGO, las aves, hum.****

**2º ¿Porqué le hechas ojitos a Sasori? Que yo sepa no eres gay :3**

No le hago ojitos… lo que sea que eso signifique, hum.  
><strong><br>3 ¿Porqué eres tan, tan ¡tan! hermoso, expresivo, explosivo y especial? :3**

Ay no se… ¿Kami-sama me quiere? (mirada sexy)****

**Sabes... hay algunas veces que te quiero... pero la verdad (diós mío que todo akatsuki no se muera de un infarto) Prefiero más a Tobi :3**

X_x

Akarasu: ¿Eh… Deidara?

Itachi: Creo que ya se murió…

Tobi: ¡Bueno, ya que mi sempai esta indispuesto me toca decir… nos vemos la próxima vez!


	8. Chapter 8

Holi holaaaaaaaa :D Ya estamos de regreso, perdón la tardanza pero es que en verdad no me nacía seguir con el fic…

Deidara: Claro, déjalos con la intriga de que sucederá después, hum.

Comenzamos con Erika Blackwood

**Aquí vuelvo. Comienzo con las preguntas.**

**¿Tendrías sexo conmigo si amo el arte y además soy sexy?**

¿Eso fue una pregunta? ¡por supuesto, hum!****

**Dime si estoy en lo cierto, alguien explosivo como tú jamás se fijaría en la idiota sin carisma de Hinata, ¿verdad?**

Bueno… esta difícil… tiene buen cuerpo, eso si…****

**¿Te interesa Tenten?**

Naaa, hum  
><strong><br>¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?**

Desde hace una semana.****

**¿Eres bueno o malo en la cama?**

Bueno… tu juzgalo en cuanto nos encontremos *mirada sexi*

Ahora vamos con Lilyy-Chaan

**Hey, tu rubio simplón! ... Deidara... Solo tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte...**

**1:¿Es cierto que no eres rubio natural? Me lo ha dicho Sasori -3-**

… es un envidioso, hum… Y SI SOY RUBIO NATURAL, HUM.****

**2: ¿Es cierto que tienes un diario con adornos de Hello Kitty?**

Noooo, es uno con adornos de bomberman, hum.****

**3 ¿Escribes todo lo que te pasa en ese jodido cuaderno/diario? xD Me muero de la risa al imaginarte escribiendo tus problemas alimenticios y sentimentales xD**

No escribo absolutamente todo, hum…****

**4: Tengo una foto tuya donde vistes de mujer...**

Quemala, hum.

Hidan: MANDAMELA POR FACE!****

**5: Eres hermano de Ino Yamanaka? Son tan.. iguales...**

No, no es mi hermana, hum.****

**Y por ultimo... Sasori es MIO! Sigue queriendo pervertirlo y te enviaré al armario de Orochimaru para que te viole YO Soy la única que puede pervertir a Sasori-Sama**

… okey…

**Bye Bye, Dei-Sama, tenga un buen día n.n**

Ahora vamos con Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOLA DEIDARA-SAMA!**

**bien antes qeu nada TE AMOOO! ¿te casarias conmigo? si dices que no te matare con mi guardaña * eres mio! X3**

Emmmm…****

**1: ¿cual es tu sabor de helado favorito? n_n**

Fresas, hum.****

**2: ¿has pensado en hacerle una broma pesada a Itachi XD?**

Ya se la hice XD****

**3: ¿me das tu numero de telefono XD?**

Etto… no tengo teléfono, hum…****

**4: ¿sabes cantar? XD**

¡Por supuesto, hum!****

**bien eso es todo y lo repito ERES MIO! O!**

**Sayonara Deidara-sama**

Ahora vamos con fushiginashoujo

**mi pregunta: si por alguna extraña razón del destino vieras a itachi y sasori besandose, te pondrías celoso? -3- anda admite de una vez que te gusta mucho sasori, admitelo! ADMITELO prometo no decirle a nadie! :D**

NO SOY GAY MALDITA SEA, HUM.****

**PD: no sabes quien es gregory house? D:**

Ehhhh, nope, hum.****

**bueno eso es todo n.n te amo deidara, incluso tengo un peluche de tí en mi cuarto.**

:3

Ahora vamos con Tsuchi-chan

**Hola hola Dei Weeeeeee me ha respondidoooo!******

**Preguntas para ti:**

**-Bueno a ver, qué tal has amanecido hoy?**

Mmmm… diría que como siempre, fresco, hum.****

**-¿Cuál es tu cantante preferido?**

Gerard Way, hum****

**-¿Qué es lo que más te avergüenza de ti?**

Mi aspecto femenino, hum.****

**-Vamos a ser sinceros, ¿siempre te tomas un tiempo en las misiones para arreglarte tu cabello verdad? es que siempre está tan perfecto**

Bueno, cuesta un poco mantenerlo así, hum. Pero nunca me lo arreglo durante las misiones, no me da tiempo.****

**-¿Qué es lo que menos te gusta de la organización? Exceputando a Tobi y cosas así**

Que estemos encerrados en una cueva, hum.****

**-¿Y lo que más te gusta?**

La música, los juegos de video y Saso- DIGO las aves.****

**-Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado...¿cada uno tiene su baño en su habitación? Es que hay fotos en las que muestran que todos comparten el mismo baño y pues hay mucho lío por las mañanas**

Pues hay un solo baño, hum. Es por eso que me levanto a las tres de la mañana para asearme.****

**Pues eso por ahora, besos para ti guapo**

Ahora vamos con Neliel122

**Hey, Hola! Lo primero:¿Has pensado alguna vez en dejar de trabajar con explosivos?**

WTF no blasfemes, hum!

**segundo: ¿Te caen bien las chicas de Konoha? **

Mas o menos, hum.

**tercero: ¿No has pensado en escribir un libro explicando por qué eres hombre y no mujer a los retrasados que pensaron que eras mujer?**

Naaa, me da gusto verlos sufrir un paro cuando caen en cuenta de que soy hombre, hum.

**cuarto:¿No te da cosa ver alguna imagen tuya como un uke?**

Dios, ¡eso es lo peor!, hum

**y la última:¿No te cansa ya tanta preguntita?**

Naaaa, hum.

Ahora vamos con Oldadux

**1¿Es verdad que Pein y Konan tienen una relación?**

No… lo dudes, si a veces no dejan dormir, hum.****

**3Por que dices "hum" a cada rato, ¿tienes algún problema en los labios o solo eres idiota?**

Es una mala costumbre, hum.****

**4Hay alguna chica en la serie que te guste o la encuentres atractiva ya sea en personalidad o en la apariencia**

Diria que Temari, la respeto, hum.****

**5Si te enamoraras de una chica, y esta se convirtiera en tu novia, pero luego te enteraras de que en realidad era lesbiana y solo estaba contigo por que creía que eras chica, ¿seguirías fingiendo o dirías la verdad?**

Uhhhh… le diría la verdad, hum.****

**6¿Akarasu en verdad es una ninfo maniática?**

Akarasu: Solo vi una vez porno y te persiguen con eso el resto de tu vida…

Ahora vamos con xx-gatita

**onichan... , x fin contestas a las preguntas ...**

**hablando de eso te queria preguntar algo, como no te gusta sasori..., queria ver si me lo puedes presentar... :D, claro si es que no te molesta...**

Uhhh ok… hum.****

**y tambien si Hidan te sigue fastidiando, dile que yo me encargare de hacerle sacrificio para Jashin-sama _, bueno tal vez eso no... pero dile que es el uke de Kakuzu (eso si lo matara XD)**

Hidan: Como diablos soy el uke si el viejo de crepito es eso, un viejo, ni con viagra…****

**a bueno esto va para ti Itachi, mi amiga me tiene loka (x no decir harta) de que tú ere el UKE de Kizame..., yo le digo q es imposible, xq vamos... mirate eres sexy como mi onichan **, y es ovio q no puedes ser el pasivo (uke).**

Itachi: Rayos, que me vea mas joven que kisame no quiere decir que yo sea el uke…****

**Onichan, te queria preguntar algo que de verdad me impacto, me han dicho que Zetsu está con Tobi. Tienen una fotografía de los dos en un parque besandoce X.X, no se si es verdad, x eso te lo pregunto.**

Deidara: Eh Zetsu, ¿existe la monstroufilia?

Zetsu: ¡Deidara te voy a partir tu mandarina en gajos si no dejas de preguntarme tonterías!****

**nos vemos luego :3**

Ahora vamos con Gatita Hyuga

**Hola Deidara XD, bueno yo no soy una loca que se babea por ti pero me caes bien y eres adorable según yo XD. Mi pregunta es... Como tu no eres gay... eh si digamos que no eres gay, ¿Cual de las chicas de Konoha (osea Hinata, Sakura, Ino o Tenten) elegirías para tener una aventura?.**

Sakura, definitivamente Sakura, hum.****

**Oh... ¿Le dirías a Hidan que me encanta lo sexy que es y que quiero que me de duro? Cuando quiera, donde quiera y como quiera.**

No puedo garantizarte que seguiras viva después de eso, hum.

Hidan: ¡Cuando quieras!****

**Bueno eso era un beso enorme joven artista.**

Ahora vamos con ItaHina-Fan

**holi, DeiDei! (P.D.: mi amiga, mafin-sama fue la que te inventó ese nombre xD es una super fanática tuya jaja) bueno, tengo unas cuantas preguntas aquí:**

**1.- ¿Te gustarian las chicas como mafin-sama? osea, de cabello ondulado y color café, q le guste tu arte más q el de Sasori, de piel blanca y con rubor natural y que no termino de ver naruto shippuden pero le sigues gustando xD y q hasta se recordo de tu cumpleaños (la pregunta muy larga no? xD)**

Por como la describes parece muy sexy, hum… yo creo que si.****

**2.- ¿Si Masashi Kishimoto decidiera que tuvieras una pareja sentimental en el manga o el anime, a cuál esocgerías?**

**a.- TenTen**

**b.- Sakura**

**c.- Hinata**

**d.- Ino**

**e.- Hanabi (no se me ocurría nadie más, lo siento xD)**

**en lo particular, a mi me gusta el DeiTen, aunque no sea conocido xD**

Pues de las que diste…puede ser Hinata o Sakura****

**3.- ¿Por casualidad Ino no será tu hermana gemela perdida?**

NO, HUM.****

**4.- ¿Por qué cuando Ita-kun, Sasori-san y no sé quien más, fueron a reclutarte para Akatsuki, te le quedaste mirando a Itachi embobado? no pienso que seas gay... pero me pareció rarito e.e**

Me hipnotizo con su %&&$ sharingan, fue brujería, hum****

**5.- DeiDei, ¿en todo Akatsuki, quién es el más popular entre las mujeres?**

Itachi, ya sabes, se gano el apodo del dios del sexo, hum.****

**Gracias por responderlas todas DeiDei, y mandale un saludo de mi parte a Ita-kun :3 bye!**

Y por ultimo vamos con Viole Walker

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Dios...No se como reirme ! xD...See,estoy algo safada...Bien Deidara,Te vas a Joder...No tantoo,pero lo haras,sere Suave...**

Ok dispara, hum.****

**-Que piensas del Yaoi? (Te voy a ser Sincera,no me gusta,respeto los gusto de los demas y No me Gusta D Es una aberracion(mi opinion) para el anime T.T...)(Y ya me traume T.T)...**

Que quienes lo inventaron no tienen vida, hum****

**-Sabes...Tengo una hermana que esta buena (segun compañeros mios xD) Sabe cocinar,planchar...Blabla...Y te va a tratar como un Rey 3 Tiene 22...Quieres que te regale? D...(Quiere un cuarto sola ! xD)( Escucho ofertas(?**

Bueno pues si quiero conocerla… aunque me malacostumbraría a ser atendido, hum

**...No Hidan,No sera Sacrificio para el Gran Jashin-samma**

Hidan: Rayos

**,Quiero tener sobrinitos rubios con un caracter de la puta madre...Uy...bueno,valdra la pena ).**

No te lo garantizo, hum.

**-Emmm...Materias preferidas de la escuela?(?.**

¿Materias? ¡Me fugaba!****

**-Que musica te gusta?.**

El rock, hip hop y un poco de rap

**-Che,Hidan,por que le rompes tanto los Quinotos al pobre? (Traduccion: Por que lo molestas tanto?).  
><strong>

Hidan: es que me siento solo…

**-Hidan,Te reto a un concurso de insultos y malas palabras(Mi nivel es:Casi profesional...Te pinta?(o sea,Aceptas?Dime cuando y donde y si yo gano,seras mi sirviente y si tu ganas...piensalo).**

Hidan: ¡Acepto tu reto!****

**-Mmm...Me va a querer matar,pero...Creo que Tobi es muy tiernito... 3...Crees que tengo que ir a un loquero por pensar eso?.**

Si, definitivamente, hum.****

**-Creo que Kisame y Zestu son agrdables...me pego un tiro mejor? D**

Naaa, si los llegas a conocer llegan a ser agradables.****

**Bien,todo por hoy,preguntare algo mas adelante...Saludos a todos...Sobrevivan a si mismos(? y Sean felicies...y Vos,Escritora,anda a estudiar(?...**

Akarasu: ¬¬

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	9. Importante!

Este es un aviso para los que están siguiendo este fic, el próximo capítulo será el ultimo asi que hagan las preguntas que puedan ahora. Esta es la última oportunidad.

Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

**No tengo palabras… no tengo excusas ni nada, lamento mucho la demora, soy una irresponsable por dejar botado el fic, lo siento, es por eso que este es el ultimo capitulo, disfrútenlo ^^**

**pixiebol **

**Me fascina este fanfic 3 te amoro y ahora unas preguntitas para frises si me lo permites :3 hey deidara-sama pasarías una noche conmigo? 8D te amoro! Y puedo grabarlo y verte cada ves que akatsuki tr de el día libre? :D  
><strong>

Deidara: errrrrr dejame pensarlo si? *saca su agenda y te anota*

**Gracias por responder 3**

Ahora vamos con…

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro **

**Hooola senpai ya que son las ultimas preguntas me esmerare. Y de paso te cuento algo curioso: mi cantante preferido (y futuro marido XD) también es bastante andrógino y cuando se deja el pelo largo parece chica. Entre el y tu me la paso defendiendo hombresc voy a terminar sacando un magister en abogada de hombres algo andróginos **

Deidara: O_o

**jajaja. Ok, preeegunta.**

**¿Si se acabara Akatsuki, volverías a tu aldea o te irías a otra?**

Deidara: volver a mi aldea? PFFFT si claro, nah iria de viaje a cualquier otro lado

**¿Como piensas que valla a terminar el manga? **

Deidara: ufff, tantas revelaciones me están cansando, que óbito esto que madara lo otro…. Ya me aburri

**¿Te molesta si escribo un DeiKonan?**

Deidara: O_O c-claro! Siéntete libre de hacerlo

**¿No te cansa que te hagan tantas preguntas sexuales?**

Deidara: estoy acostumbrado…

**¿Que opinas de Naruto Uzumaki? Crees que derrote a Tobi?**

Deidara: si me derroto a mi POR SUPUESTO que tiene que derrotar a tobi…

**¿Cual es tu libro preferido?**

Deidara: casi no leo jeje

**¿Escuchas jrock?**

Deidara: sip

**¿Compartes cuarto con Sasori? (si, ya se, no hacen nada)**

Deidara: si por que el maldito de Kakuzu no da dinero para nuestros propios cuartos

**¿Cual es tu numero preferido?**

Deidara: el 7

**¿Me echaras de menos cuando esto termine?**

Deidara: un poco, los extrañare a todos, hum

**¿Y si algún día vamos a almorzar a algún sitio para poder conocernos mejor?**

Deidara: te anotare en mi agenda

**¿Como te cae Karin? A mi me cae genial... No se por que. Me cae mal cuando se pone babosa por Sasuke, pero fuera de eso es genial XD**

Deidara: no la odio pero tampoco me gusta

**¿Te molesta que siempre te estén emparejando con ocs en miles de fics?**

Deidara: para nada, de todas formas ni los leo, hum****

**Ok, creo que pregunte demasiado. Fue un gusto preguntarte burradas y ver como contestabas las preguntas del resto (ejem, mas burradas de yaoistas). Nos leemos en alguna otra ocasión. Te cuidas, comes bien y le mandas saludos a los demás Akatsuki y dile de mi parte a Hidan que es un tarado. Besos!**

Ahora vamos con…

**Yuki Jonico **

**Deidara-kun! tengo un par de preguntitas para ti;  
>1; En una relacion, prefieres dominar o ser dominado... en cuestiones sexuales digo<strong>

Deidara: O/o … el de arriba, hum

**2; hice un OC que es tu pareja, te gustaria conocerla? tiene el pelo gris ondulado, ojos verdes, y es muy fuerte, se llama Yuki Jonico ;D**

Deidara: ummmm no estoy interesado, hum

Hidan: RECHAZADA! XD

**3; preferirias a una novia que le guste tu arte o otro tipo de esta? digo para que tengan de que conversar, en mi opinion creo q seria mas sexy que les gustaran distintos tipos de arte, asi tendrian mas de que hablar 1313**

Deidara: con que tenga buen cuerpo me basta XD

**4; Por que eres rubio de ojos azules (minaso) y tus hermanos son negritos? :l eres adoptado?**

Deidara: tengo hermanos?

**5; a quien preferirias para tener una relacion... a Temari o a Sakura? a mi me encanta verte con Temari, y con Tenten**

Deidara: buenooooo… a temari , la respeto y es fuerte, hum

**6; aunque en ese momento habias muerto... te impacto saber que Tobi era en verdad Madara... y todos esos momentos en que lo hiciste explotar el te pudo haber asesinado y no lo hizo?**

Deidara: *gulp* no me lo recuerdes…

**7; Si Yuki tiene el poder de sacarte de Akatsuki... serias su novio? :D  
>creo q solo eso! Te amo Deidara! eres lejoss el mas mino y mi favorito de Akatsuki... y se que no eres gay ;)<strong>

Deidara: guau… gracias! En verdad voy a considerarte, hum

**Saludos!**

Ahora vamos con…

**hinata-sweet **

**Holaa! te queria preguntar unas cosas.  
>primero, buena idea todo esto.<br>bueno aca van  
>quien es el miembro akatsuki con el que te llevas mejor?y con el que te llevas peor?<strong>

Deidara: me llevo muy bien con sasori-no-danna y ODIO a hidan y a tobi

**Si le tuvieras que confiar tu vida a alguien, (de akatsuki) a quien seria?y porque?**

Deidara: a sasori, porque es el MAS FUERTE de todos aquí, hum

**besarias a un sapo para fijarte si se convierte en princesa/principe por lo menos con tus manos?**

Deidara: AGH NO!

**besaste a alguien/algo con tus manos?si es asi a que/quien?**

Deidara: una chica en la escuela… la odiaba y ella me molestaba mucho

**bueno, nada mas. Gracias por responderr. La proxima ronda va a ser peor**

Ahora vamos con…

**Tsuchi-chan **

**Aquí estoy, ¿qué tal estás?**

****Deidara: muy bien gracias

**Ummm...¿cuántos productos de belleza usas?(ok...me refiero a los del pelo xD)**

Hidan: prácticamente tiene todo un salón de belleza solo para su puerco pelo

**¿Por qué no le pateas el trasero a Hidan?**

Deidara: buena idea, hum *patea a hidan*

Hidan: AU MIS B****

**¿Te sobornaron para que hagas esto?**

Deidara: naa, propusieron la idea y yo acepte, hum

**¿Cómo es que tienes computadora y no celular?**

Deidara: tenia uno pero lo perdi, fin de la historia

**¿No recibes llamadas?**

Deidara: nope

**¿Lo has hecho arte?**

Deidara: sip

**¿Por qué eliges a Sákura que es una bruta y nada femenina antes que a Ino o Tenten?(no tengo nada contra Sákura, sólo me pareció raro xD)**

Deidara: ya lo dije, me fijo en el cuerpo, hum

**¿Tienes mascotas?**

Deidara: mis esculturas cuentan?

**Dile a Hidan que le patearé el trasero(nada personal...bueno si, ha matado a Asuma y me vengaré)**

Hidan: O_o

**¿Tienes facebook? ¿Alguien el la organización lo tiene? Supongo que Hidan si, porque le dijo a una que le pase una imagen por allí, así que ya.**

Deidara: no, nadie aquí tiene, pain no nos deja, hum****

**Me voy, son demasiadas preguntas y ninguna interesante xD**

Ahora vamos con…

**Guest **

**Te Habla Viole Walker:**

**xD JAJAJAJAJAJA...Ame tus Respuestas,ahora mas Questions!:**

**-Dale,cuando quieras conocerla,te la presento xD.(eso fue mas una afirmacion).**

Deidara: je! ****

**-Hidan...No sera que querras Mucho al Rubio? xD.**

Hidan: WTF! NO!****

**-Espera...Tu te sientes solo?eres unos de los chicos mas deseados de toda la organizacion,tienes a cualquier chica a tus pies(ME INCLUYE xD). Anda y Buscate a tu media naranja...o media manzana xD. **

Deidara: creo que ya es tiempo de salir de aquí y buscar a alguien

Pain: y quien te a dicho que te voy a dejar?

Deidara: me lo dijo el hecho de que si no salgo me declaro gay y al primero que voy a violar es a ti, hum

Pain: O_o… dejare la puerta abierta****

**-A si,y cuando nos juntamos para lo que te propuse?.(Me estoy preparando xD).**

Deidara: cuando quieras, hum****

**-Dei,Lo Rubios no son tontos Dx...por que crees que dicen que si?.**

Deidara: no somos tontos… solo incomprendidos****

**-Si no fueses artista...que serias?.**

Deidara: terrorista, fabricante de explosivos, hum****

**-Los patos comen manzanas?.**

Deidara: no que yo sepa****

**-Has Bailado la macarena o el Asereje? xD.**

Deidara: macarena XD****

**-Conoces a Porta/El Porta?.**

Deidara: ni idea de que será eso****

**-Si te hago escuchar Reggeton (No se como se escribe y escucharlo es una Puta tortura,prefiero cortarme un brazo o cualquier otra cosa Dx)...como reaccionarias? xD.**

Deidara: jamás he escuchado asi que no sabria decirte****

**-Te gusta Las canciones romanticas?.**

Deidara: no mucho****

**-Cual seria tu chica perfecta?.**

Deidara: Una con un cuerpo tipo shakira, unos melones ASI de grandes y un trasero de—

Tobi: SEMPAI!****

**-Que harias por Amor? Y por Dinero?.**

Deidara: no sabria decirte****

**-Has tenido accidentes con las chicas (Me explico: has Tocado accidentalmente a una chica sus atributos? xD) y si paso...te dolio mucho el golpe?.**

Deidara: toque a una chica una vez y… si, dolio mucho ****

**-Frio o Calor?**

Deidara: frio****

**-Me regalas a Tobi?Donde vivo esta nevando xD.**

Deidara: por mi llevatelo****

**Bien,es Tarde,debo irme adormir,aunque tenga vacaciones xD...  
>Cuidense...<br>Tomen Sake...  
>Tu no autora...estudia...xD<strong>

Akarasu: ¬¬

**Saludos...  
>Sobrevivan a si mismos xD...<br>Paz,Besos,Abrazos...Salud y Dinero(?.  
><strong>

Kakuzu: dinerooooooo…

Ahora vamos con…

**Guest **

**Hola Deidara-Sama, tengo varias dudas sobre tí desde hace algún tiempo y te agradecería mucho si me las respondes, en fin aquí van:**

**1¿Tú nombre significa algo?**

Deidara: solo Deidara, por?****

**2¿Si pudieras cambiar tu nombre, cual elegirías?**

Deidara: me gusta mi nombre ok?****

**3¿Qué es lo que te gusta y lo que te desagrada de todos tus compañeros?**

Deidara: que sean unos malditos metiches, psicópatas, pendencieros, emos****

**4Por hay escuche que Konan estaba embarazada ¿es verdad?**

Deidara: OYE PAIN! Ya te moriste en la cama?

Pain: NO!****

**5¿Tobi sabe algo sobre el TobiDei?**

Deidara: por suerte no, y será mejor que continue asi o si no le dara ideas****

**6¿Sasori sabe algo sobre el SasoDei?**

Deidara: no tengo idea****

**Como sea eso es todo, te agradecería si respondes.**

Ahora vamos con…

**Guest **

**Konnichiwa Dei-kun! Tu idea me parecio genial, eres mi personaje favorito de todo la serie y mi rubio consentido de todo los animes n.n! Casi llore con tu muerte u.u! Tengo algunas dudas!  
>1. Quisiera tener hijos rubios, de ojos azules y que sepan de arte, me ayudas? (soy morena clara, d cabello risado de color castaño rojizo, ojos cafes)<strong>

Deidara: donde esta mi agenda?

**2. Odio a todo aquel que te mezcle con lo yaoi, pero quiero saber xq en ocacions das a entender que Sasori te gusta? *esquina emo x la tristeza d qe me salgas gay***

Deidara: POR MILESIMA VEZ NO SOY GAY!

**3. Xq diablos te hiciste explotar? Se qe tu arte es efimera y la adoro, pero sasuke-emo-gay no lo merece**

Deidara: estaba eufórico! entiendeme

**4. Que sentiste cuando te enteraste que el Uchiha mnor seguia vivo cuando te resucitaron?**

Hidan: casi le da disfunción eréctil XD

**5. Podrias decirte a itachi que le consiga novia a sasuke es que se volvera gay, ya sabes x tantos besos que lleva con naruto!  
>Adios DeiDei :) y espero que me respondas<strong>

Deidara: IItachi ya le intento conseguir novia pero Sasuke ya es gay de por si.

Ahoravamos con…

**LadyMonsterx3 **

**Hola! Deidara-san! me encanta leerte diciendo que no eres gay xD! me da mucha risa!. Ahora, pregunto:**

**-¿Te gusta la balada?**

Deidara: no, eso le gusta a Kakuzu

**-Sigo sin entender por que itachi te obligo a estar en Akatsuki...puedes explicarme?**

Deidara: pain lo obligo a buscarme

**-¿Te gusta el porno lesbico?**

Deidara: ehhhhhh 50/50

**-Que edad tienes ahora?**

Deidara: 23

**Bueno por ahora, son preguntas "pequeñas pero sin importancia" xP! Cuidate de Hidan! en algo nos parecemos un poco, tambien lo odio xD...Sayonara!**

Hidan: rayos…

Ahora vamos con…

**MiloxThehedgehog **

**He vuelto Y ahora con nuevas preguntas y esta me la he guardado por un buen tiempo.**

**1- Esto es algo confuso: Digamos que tu creas un ave de arcilla, ella vuela lejos y tu la explotas, eso lo convierte en arte efimero "se aprecia por un momento" Pero si se aprecia por unos segundos sucede que se vuelve un recuerdo en tu memoria y queda siempre ahi, eso lo hace eterno "dura para siempre" ya que lo recordaras. que opinas tu?**

Deidara: bueno si lo pones asi creo que si porque recuerdo la explosión pero la explosión solo dura un momento y… AGH MI CABEZA!****

**2- a Akarasu no se le a ocurrido que con tanto akatsuki que se mete al fic no deberian cambiar el titulo a "¿Preguntale a Akatsuki?"**

Akarasu: gueno ellos se quieren meter, no es mu culpa que se sientan perdedores XD****

**3- por misterios de la vida la patata voladora magica gigante aparece y hace su magia rara y cambia de cuerpos a todos, a cual eligirias? (y no puedes ser tu mismo)**

Deidara: O_o etto… el de… itachi…****

**4-...Tobi cree en la patata voladora magica Gigante?**

Tobi: tobi quiere a la patata!****

**5- Hidan, te reto a que encuentres a UNA Sola persona que siga tu religion, conste que no pueden ser personas que han estado dando preguntas aqui y tampoco puedes ser tu, y mucho menos el Tal INEXISTENTE-Sama XD.**

Hidan: ACEPTO TU RETO! *sale por la puerta*

Deidara: y no se cuando lo volveremos a ver, hum****

**6- Si pudieras cambiarle la mascara de lollypop a Tobi, por que mascara la cambiarias?**

Tobi: la keaton mask!

Deidara: has estado jugando zelda otra vez no?****

**7- Zetsu habla con las plantas? es decir...es una planta no?**

Deidara: según el no pero yo lo he visto hablarles cuando esta solo, hum****

**8- Kisame Se veria extraño si su piel fuera de Tono normal y no azul?**

Deidara: me lo acabo de imaginar… y creo que tendre pesadillas****

**9- Itachi, Has quedado tan ciego por el Sharinflan que vas a chocar contra un poste cuando salgas de aqui... y si Dije Sharinflan.**

Itachi: eso no va a pasar

Deidara: no porque ya paso… 10 veces****

**Bueno ya sabes, espero respondas Cuidate, Salud2 :D**

Ahora vamos con…

**fushiginashoujo **

**deidara, sabías que la mayoría de homofóbicos son en realidad personas que no quieren aceptar que son gays? Owo**

Deidara: HA! LO SABIA, HUM!

Ahora vamos con…

**xx-gatita **

**Onichan... gracias por contestar... XD... bueno quería pedirte un consejo... me quiero teñir el cabello, de que color tendría que hacerlo?, Rubio o Rojizo...**

Deidara: rubio!****

**También, acabo de enterarme de que Sasori esta saliendo con alguien..., mis fuentes me han informado que puede ser una chica... TTTT... ¿es verdad?...**

Deidara: en serio, no lo creo, quien se fijaría en un pinocho macabro… extremadamente sexy y… AGH!****

**Ah cierto, me han dicho que el hermanito de Itachi, Sasuke, tiene una relación sentimental con Naruto... ¿es verdad?**

Deidara: yo creo que si, es decir se han besado como dos veces, hum****

**Por último... Hidan, en mi colegio hay un grupo de idiotas, dicen que Jashin-sama no existe... ¿los ofresco como sacrificio y me podrías ayudar?**

Deidara: pero si Hidan se acaba de ir—

*ring* *ring*

Deidara: *coge el teléfono* Hola?

Hidan: MAS SACRIFICIOS? YEAH!****

**Bueno nos vemos Onichan... :D y ¿puedo ir a visitarte?**

Deidara: claro, si encuentras esta cueva en medio de la nada…

Ahora vamos con…

**Oldadux **

**Hola Deidara, gracias por responder mis preguntas, ahora aqui te van unas peores, jajaja, no es chiste.**

**1Si tuvieras que cambiarte a otro anime, y no tuvieras ninguna otra opción, ¿a cual anime irías y por qué?**

Deidara: emmmm no conozco muy bien otros animes asi que… a bleach? No lo se, se ve cool****

**2¿Cuantos piercing tiene Pain en todo el cuerpo?**

Deidara: he tratado de contarlos, CREEME, pero juraría que cada vez aparece uno nuevo****

**3¿Cuando conociste a Sasori cual fue la primera impresión que te llevaste?**

Deidara: dije: este es chuky en persona****

**4¿Cuando supiste de la relación entre Pain y Konan cual fue tu primera impresión?**

Deidara: no me sorprendió, con una compañera tan buenota****

**5¿Eras popular con las chicas, antes de ser un desertor?**

Deidara: mas o menos, hum****

**6Y por último. ¿Si Pain abandonara Akatsuki, quien crees tú que seria el proximo líder?**

Deidara: pues… creo que itachi, hum****

**Y eso es todo, gracias por responder, tu fic es muy gracioso.**

Ahora vamos con…

**hinata-sweet **

**YO QUERIA PREGUNTAR! no sabia qe seguias con el fic!  
>bueno aca van las preguuntas!<br>Cual es tu desyuno favorito en las mañanas?**

Deidara: pan tostado y te

**Te cuesta tener las uñas tan perfectas como las tienes? porque ser un ninja con uñas pintadas debe ser dificil, no?**

Deidara: konan me ayuda con eso, fin de la historia

**Aceptas a tus Enloquecidas fans?(no como sasuke uchiha)!XD**

Deidara: porsupuesto!

**Eres tan genial como dices ser?(quiero una opinion de cada akatsuki plz)**

Hidan: *teléfono* ES UN GAY!

Tobi: sempai es genial!

Zetsu: me vale

Pain: es un idiota

Konan: para mi esta bien

Kisame: es genial si

Itachi: débil

Kakuzu: es genial en tanto me pague

Sasori: es un idiota que no aprecia el arte

**Describe en una palabra a todos tus compañeros?(no te olvides de Hidan y Kakuzu!)**

Deidara: Hidan? Estúpido, Itachi? Emo, Tobi? Tonto, Pain? Kisame? Da miedo, Kakuzu? Avaro, Konan? Buenota XD, Sasori? Cara de tabla

**Si queres un dia nos juntamos y hacemos una marcha contra el yaoismo, Me da asco pero bueno.**

Deidara: me apunto, hum!

**Ultima pregunta. ¿Porque cada ves que te preguntan algo (o uchas veces) siempre tiene algo con sasori?(rojo o escorpion o yo que se que mierda)NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA!**

Deidara: NO! Lo respeto mucho!****

**Bueno un beso de tu gran fan que de adora desde otro mundo! CUIDATEE**

Ahora vamos con…

**Mafin-sama **

**Hola... soy la amiga de ItaHina-Fan, gracias por el cumplido e.e'  
>Bueno Dei... que puedo decir(?). Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti<br>1.¿Por que eres tan guapo? **

Deidara: dios me quiere XD****

**2.¿Alguna vez te atreviste a intentar sacrificar junto con Hidan a Tobi?  
>(Cuéntame los detalles)<strong>

Deidara: no, nunca

**3.¿A Konan le gusta el yaoi?  
>(No es que a mi me guste, ni nada(xd) pero tengo curiosidad)<br>**

Deidara: es una loca del yaoi, que mas te puedo decir?

**Gracias de antemano –**

Ahora vamos con…

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami **

**Hola Deidara genio del arte explosivo? Como es el ultimo cap quisiera hacerte unas cuantas preguntas de mi parte y de Kurama.**

**Kurama: Yo primero! ¿Como se siente estar en encuestas de las mujeres mas sexis del anime, sabiendo que eres hombre, y por si fuera poco, estar entre los primeros 10? **

Deidara: O_o QUE ELLOS NO TIENEN VIDA! Y SOY HOMBRE! ****

**Maria: Voy yo antes que mates a Kurama! ¿Que hubiese pasado si Tobi/Madara hubiese sido una chica en vez de un chico, al igual que Itachi, cabe la posibilidad de que alguna vez hubieses tenido alguna relacion con alguno de los 2?**

Deidara: hay una posibilidad si XD****

**Kurama: Esta va a ser incomoda te lo juro por mi garrota! Jamas te a pasado que cuando estas agarrando uno de los cubiertos para comer, tus bocas extravagantes de las manos se las tragan "accidentalmente", contesta con la verdad**

Deidara: ya me ha pasado eso, creeme****

**Maria: Esta es para Hidan y para ti, para que des tu opinion. Hidan, alguna vez has deseado sacrificar a Deidara a tu dios inexiste Hashin?, y Deidara como has reaccionado antes ello?**

Hidan: *teléfono* si una vez lo intente mientras dormía

Deidara: y yo pensé: MIERDA ESTE TIPO ME QUIERE VIOLAR! Cuando me entere lo que quería hacer simplemente lo mande a volar****

**Kurama y Maria: Ultima! Que piesas de los homosexuales? Algun hombre te a confundido como una mujer ademas de Hidan -.- o algun gay se te a insinuado?**

Deidara: las dos cosas… VARIAS veces****

**Bueno es todo! nos despedimos! Esperamos ver otro fic de "Preguntale a.." sobre otro akatsuki!**

Ahora vamos con…

**Oldadux **

**Hola Deidara-San, lastima que ya se acabe, así que aquí tengo unas últimas preguntas para tí:**

**¿Te gusta el yuri?**

Deidara: mas o menos****

**¿Eres virgen? Di la verdad, al cabo solo tienes 19 años aún tienes mucho tiempo.**

Deidara: no no lo soy****

**¿Cómo fue tu primera vez... haciendo arte?**

Deidara: naa, estaba borracho, fue con una chica****

**¿Desde cuando Pain y Konan son pareja?**

Deidara: pain le estaba haciendo ojitos prácticamente desde que se conocieron****

**¿Cual es tu manga favorito y de hay quien es tu personaje favorito?**

Deidara: no tengo manga favorito****

**¿Alguna vez haz estado en una fiesta o reunión y un chico trato de ligar contigo creyendo que eras una chica?**

Deidara: no quiero hablar sobre eso… SI, CINCO VECES****

**¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?**

Deidara: de mi arte XD****

**Hidan me dijo que bajo tu cama tienes decenas de doujin yaoi SasoDei.**

Deidara: NO ES CIERTO!****

**Hidan también me dijo que Sasori tiene un altar de Sakura Haruno en su armario.**

Deidara: O_o****

**Y por último una pregunta que puede que muchas personas se hayan hecho desde tú primera aparición en la serie y creo que hasta ahora es un importante punto a debatir... ¿Qué marca de shampoo usas?**

Deidara: poison herbal escenses XD****

**Bueno y esas fueron mis últimas preguntas y espero que algún día la autora escriba otro fic de Naruto, hasta la vista Deidara-San.**


End file.
